If I Never See Your Face Again
by x-HotMess
Summary: Now as the summer fades, he lets her slip away. She says he's not her type, but he can make her sway. Lilly/Jake


**Jake**

It's the end of summer. We face each other in the parking lot of her apartment building. She is red in the face, beautiful as always. She is trying to convince me that I'm not her type, that we were all wrong for each other. Again.

"Jake, you know this can't keep happening!" She hisses.

I sigh. "I know. I understand."

A look of hurt flashes through her eyes. "You… You do?"

"Of course. I mean, I just came over here to tell you the same thing before I left." I shrug.

"Fine." She glares at me with her baby blue eyes.

I know she's about to start yelling at me, her guns blazing. But I wasn't about to take any of her shit. It's not as if this was my _entire_ fault. I would have left her alone. She's the one that keeps coming back to _me_. She just can't seem to stand the fact of me being with someone else. So before she starts her tirade, I was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Good." I cut her off as she opens her mouth. "I'd better go and say goodbye to Miley. I know she's going to miss me the most." I sneer.

Her eyes burn with contempt. "I'm sure." She says through gritted teeth.

I smirk at her face. She sways slightly under my intense gaze. That's all the signal I need. I grasp her arms firmly and pull her towards me, crushing my lips on hers. Of course, she doesn't resist. She never does.

I pull away and rest my forehead against hers. "Bye, Lilly."

She takes a step back, and glares at me again. "I mean it this time. Seriously!"

I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Me too."

I get into my car and send her a wink before gunning my engine and peeling out of the parking lot. I wish I could say that I was going to miss her. I mean, of course I would miss her, but Lilly Truscott really is more trouble than she's worth, and I can't say I'm sorry I am getting away from it.

**Lilly**

I shouldn't be missing him this much. All that boy had caused me was confusion and catastrophes. It had only been a week, yet I _ached_ for that stupid movie star. I had to find him. I knew he was in Washington somewhere, shooting some new movie. I didn't know where the stupid set was, that was the least of my problems. One of my larger problems was how the heck was I going to get on set. It looked like Lola Luftnagle was going to have to make a comeback, as Lilly Truscott was known as the infamous accomplice of Miley Stewart, the set-wrecking, costume-stealing, star-impersonating crazy girl from years back, and everyone in the movie industry was aware of it, trying their hardest to keep the two away from anything to do with filming, acting, and movie production in general.

But before I knew it, I was on a plane with a backpack full of Lola clothes, heading off to the other side of the country.

* * *

I try to keep calm as I fix the red wig perched on my head, smoothing down my skirt. So I had found my way to Washington. I had found the movie set. I had managed to talk my way onto said movie set. But I still have no idea where he is, and the sky is getting darker by the second. I take a deep breath as I give my skirt one last tug, and look around for someone to give me directions. I spot a weedy looking assistant type jogging towards me with a tray of Starbucks.

"Excuse me?" I ask him politely.

"Uh, yeah?" He looks bewilderedly at me.

"Could you please tell me where I can find Jake Ryan? I'm Lola, a friend of his from way back." I smile sweetly.

"He, um, I guess he's in his trailer? It's around the back. You can't miss it, it has a star with his name on it." The assistant burbled.

"Thanks!" I grin, and sashay around the corner, out of the weedy dude's sight.

That guy wasn't lying. The trailer did have a big star with JAKE RYAN written on it. The trailer itself was enormous. I rolled my eyes. What could he need all that room for? He wasn't even here for very long!

My body starts acting without permission. While my mind is telling me I should run, get away from this man who caused me so much chaos. I would be better off never seeing him again. But my body walks boldly up to the trailer and opens the door.

I walk up the stairs and look around. I can't see him. "Hello?" I call.

"Back here!" I hear him reply from the vicinity of the bathroom.

I tiptoe quietly to the door and peek in. His back is to me, his head in down, he's texting someone on his sidekick. I walk up right behind him, and I can feel his entire body tense when he feels my breath on his neck.

"Hello, stranger!" I whisper in his ear.

He spins round to face me, his eyes wide in disbelief.

**Jake**

No.

No, no, NO! She can't really be here! What the hell is she doing here?

"Lilly, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I spit.

Her eyes flicker with an expression I recognise. God damn it.

"I thought we were going to stop this." I say in a softer tone.

"What if I don't want to?" She murmurs in a seductive voice.

"You just told me a week ago that you did! Make up your mind!" I exclaim in frustration.

She just looks at me with the same look that she always has right before we make the same mistake. The calm before the storm. I can't contain myself any longer.

We throw ourselves at each other, familiar with the routine. Tongues battling for control, hands wandering to find any bare skin, clothes being unbuttoned, unzipped, torn away. I pull her towards my bed, knowing I should stop before we went too far. But we always went too far. Because every time we did, we feel a bit better than we did before.

And then we go back to being acquaintances, with casual hellos as we pass each other in the street. Then we gradually get closer and closer, through phone calls, and gatherings with our friends. Then the tension just gets too much, and we repeat the cycle. It's just how it's always been, ever since we were juniors in high school. No one knew, of course. It was just our little secret.

**Lilly**

I hear some people, like Miley for instance, talk about how sex should be saved for the person you loved. Well, we definitely weren't in love. But it felt so good, to be connected with someone on that level, knowing that it was just for that moment. And we didn't have to deal with all that relationship crap.

I don't really see myself as being 'used' for sex, because that's exactly what I'm doing to him. We both want the same thing, and we both know who the best person to give it to us is.

The way he moves, the way he looks at me, his perfect body structure; I always give in to him. It's too hard not too.

**Jake**

I love what she does to me. I get lost in her, that feeling of bliss. It can't be replaced, it can't be duplicated. I can't tell where she ends and I begin. I haven't had that feeling with any other girl. But just when I think I'm starting to fall for her, she goes and does something ridiculous and unpredictable, and I come to my senses. It's not worth it. She and I would never work. But it's still nice to be with her, even if it's only for a while.

And so, when I wake up the next morning, I'm not really surprised that the place in my bed where she should be is vacant. Of course she left. I scold myself for letting myself think she might stay this time. She would probably be back in Malibu by now. I groan as I roll out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I gaze at my bleary blonde reflection, and try not to think about when I would see her again. Probably at Miley's birthday party next month. But I don't care if I see her not. I really don't.

* * *

"Jake!" A delighted Miley skips up to me and envelops me in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Miley!" I grin.

"I'm so happy you're here! I thought you wouldn't be able to have time off your movie!" Miley squeals.

"I managed to convince my director otherwise. I wouldn't have missed this for the world." I smile kindly, and I see desire glint in her eyes.

Uh oh. Miley and I have been on good terms recently, after our final break-up last year. We had been an on-off couple forever, but with Lilly added into the equation had meant that I became more and more distant. Eventually, Miley gave up. I wasn't all that upset. But that didn't mean that Miley's feelings for me had completely disappeared either. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I decide to change the subject.

"So, is Lilly here yet?" I cringe inwardly at the envious look on Miley's face.

"She's in the kitchen, with her date." Miley emphasizes the word _date_.

"Oh yeah?" I try to feign indifference, but on the inside I am seething.

I bet he's not half as good a lover as I am. I make my way through the crowd into the kitchen, where sure enough, some random guy is kissing her neck, while she giggles into his ear. The guy breaks away, says something to her in a low voice, and turns to leave. Her eyes follow him, so she doesn't see me as I approach her from behind.

**Lilly**

He's not here yet. If he was here, he would have come and said something to me. Maybe last time really was the last time. Maybe he'd had enough. I could feel tears welling in my eyes when hot breath tingles on the back of my neck, which makes all the little hairs on my arms stand on end.

I spin around and meet his eyes. He leans in to press a kiss on my cheek, and I feel all the blood rush to my face. He did come.

"Who was that?" He whispers harshly.

"Who was who?" All I think about in this moment is him. My stomach pulses in anticipation.

He smirks victoriously. "Never mind." He laughs as he pulls on my hand, and we vanish inconspicuously up the stairs.

* * *

"This is so, so wrong," I think as he pushes me against the sink of the bathroom, making sure the door was locked firmly behind him.

He shouldn't be doing this. He knows I only cause him strife, and he knows I'm trying to forget about him.

I shouldn't be doing this. I know I only hurt him when I disappear in the morning. He hates that I don't stay.

I want to slow down. Perhaps if we made an effort, without all the sex and sneaking around, and took our time, I wouldn't have to feel so bad about this. I moan in ecstasy as he slides his hand into the front of my pants. What the hell was I thinking? Who would want to stop _this_ to have some dumb relationship?

**Jake**

She moans, and pushes her hips more determinedly into my crotch. She tangles her fingers roughly in my hair and pulls my lips away from her neck.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask. She's never stopped me right in the middle before.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She sniffed.

"Jesus, Lilly, you haven't said that since we finished high school. What's changed?" I could feel anger bubbling inside of me. She had gotten me so worked up, and now she wants to back out? What was her deal?

"For fuck's sake! That's exactly what's wrong! We're not in high school anymore, Jake! We can't keep this going! We have to grow up some time!" She yells.

"Lilly, calm down!" I laugh as I press a kiss to her lips.

She swatted me away. "Stop! This is wrong!" She shrieks.

"Lilly, please believe me, I want to stop this too. But how could something so wrong feel so right?" I look into eyes sincerely, and see her walls crumbling. "I know you feel it too. Just find it in your heart. We have the rest our lives to grow up. Just live in the moment for now,"

That got her. She melts into my arms once again, licking the corner of her mouth and leaning in to close the gap between our faces.

I reluctantly pull away from her delicious lips again. "Can you promise me something?" I sigh.

"What?" She mumbles softly.

"Promise you won't leave me behind again." I lean in and press a kiss to her nose.

"That really breaks you, doesn't it?" She sighs.

"It hurts, yeah. I never got why you leave, why you never stay til morning. Please stay with me tonight."

**Lilly**

He's got to be joking. He's not serious. I can't stay!

"Okay." I whisper.

WHAT? What did my mouth just say? No! I'm not staying! I'm going to run away, just like always. I'm too scared to stay the night. I'm too scared of what will happen in the morning.

I try to take it back. "I mean, Jake, I don't think that's a good idea."

His face falls, and something inside of me snaps. Why am I doing this to him? He deserves better than this.

"I'm sorry!" I sob, as the tears that threatened to fall earlier burst over my eyelids.

He gives me a weak smile, and cups my face in his hands, wiping the trail my tears make with his thumbs.

"No, I'm sorry. We're both really screwed up, aren't we?" He groans.

"Speak for yourself!" I huff indignantly, and giggle as he flashes me a nasty look.

"Jake, you're not lying are you? You seriously want me to stay?" I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Absolutely." He kisses me with such passion that my knees go weak. "Let's get out of here."

"Definitely!" I agree.

He grabs my hand, and pulls me to the door. He places one last kiss on my lips as he unclicks the lock, and the door swings open.

"Ahem!"

We spring apart. Oliver is grinning at us in a totally know-it-all fashion.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He smirks. "Miley sends me to find her two other best friends to help her cut the cake, and this is what I find?"

"Shut up, Oken!" I glare menacingly, and punch Oliver in the arm.

"Ouch! That was uncalled for! Jake, make your girlfriend apologize!" Oliver whines.

We both freeze. I meet his eyes in terror. I'm not his girlfriend! But he doesn't say anything, and nor do I. He just smiles and takes my hand.

"Lilly's sorry." He chuckles.

"Am not!" I poke my tongue out at both of them.

Oliver sighs. "Whatever. Come on, lovebirds, Miley's waiting."

We wander down the stairs warily. He never lets go of my hand, even when Miley glances at us. Her eyes narrow, but she sees at our nervous faces, and gives a reluctant nod. We take the knife handle Miley holds out to us, and along with Oliver, we smile at the camera while everyone sings her Happy Birthday. We give Miley, Oliver and our other friends a hasty goodbye, and he pulls me out the front door, laughing at my date, who is drunkenly passed out on the porch next to some half-naked girl I don't know.

We get to his loft apartment, and we're already down to our underwear by the time we reach his bedroom. I don't feel so bad this time. But I'm still terrified about what will happen in the morning.

* * *

**Jake**

I squeeze my eyes tighter as the sunlight breaking through my blinds tickles my nose. I open my eyes, expecting to come face to face with her. She's not there. I sit bolt upright, blinking wildly. She's not here. But she PROMISED!

Oh, wait. No, she didn't.

"Fuck!" I scream. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hurl myself backwards onto my pillows dramatically and cross my arms over my face.

"Morning, sunshine!" I hear her cheery voice giggle.

I'm going crazy. She's not here. She's never here the morning after. I'm imagining her voice in my head. But I feel the mattress sink next to me and I peek out between my elbows. And her face is there, grinning down at me. I fling my arms open and wrap them around her shoulders, pulling her into a crushing hug against my chest.

"Oof! Jake, please, breathing is essential for life!" She exclaims.

I release her and stare at her as she lays her head on my shoulder, looking up at me, tracing patterns on my bare chest.

"You stayed!" I whisper in amazement.

"Of course." She says nonchalantly.

Then I got a closer look at her. "But you're leaving." She was wearing one of my t-shirts, and a pair of her jeans I assumed she left here on a previous visit.

"Well, I can't go breaking all my old habits in one day." She sits up at looks at the floor shyly.

"Can I at least buy you breakfast?" I beg.

"Jake…" She sighs. "Not today. Maybe next time?" She looks at me hopefully.

I smile and nod, she kisses me lightly on the lips, and waves merrily as she exits the bedroom. I hear my front door open and close, and I think about what she said.

Next time.

It meant she was coming back. Something I had never been sure of in my life.

"Until next time, Lilly." I mumble, before rolling over and going back to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

_My first, and I think only, HM one-shot, deleted, revamped and re-posted. Lilly and Jake are such a cute couple, nearly as cute as Lilly and Oliver. Nearly.  
__Based off the song by Maroon 5 and Rihanna, if you hadn't already guessed._

_So, what did you think? If you read my last one, which version did you like better? **Review** and let me know!_


End file.
